Sprinkler heads for discharging a fire-quenching fluid are generally required to withstand long periods of non-use. During periods of prolonged non-use, the sprinker head is subject to degradation by exposure to both air and water contaminants which can seriously degrade seal integrity. In severe cases, such conditions can result in seal failure with resultant water damage or even more seriously, in-operation of the sprinkler head. An additional factor which tends to further degrade seal integrity is corrosion which occurs at metal interfaces. This often results from galvanic action produced at the interface of dissimilar metals in the presence of an electrolyte, such as salt-containing water.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel seal assembly which minimizes both corrosion and contamination build up while concomitantly providing a seal assembly which is self-adjusting to water pressure transients, and which exhibits increased seal compression under such conditions.